Heroic Part 1: MissingNo
by Protagonist7
Summary: "We don't know what it is. But we know it can kill people. It needs to be stopped." That was my job. Little did I know what I was getting into. This is a cross-series, well, series! Part 2 can be found in the portal section.
1. Chapter 1

Heroic

Note: PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 1: The assignment

There have been reports of a strange new Pokémon by Cinnabar Island. Nobody knows what it is. Nobody knows what it can do. But this much is known: nobody who ran into it is alive. We see people every day who try and catch it. The next, the bodies of them and their Pokémon come back to the shore. One thing's for sure. It can kill people.

Now, me, I'm no Pokémon trainer, I'm a CIA agent. The American government officially protects Kanto, Johto, and all the other Pokémon regions. I've been tasked with finding intelligence on this Pokémon, dubbed "MissingNo.", and when I find a way to contain it, I am to do so. My name is Michael. This is my story. I am narrating, after all!

I was out on the beach, pretending to be a tourist. Well, I'm not gonna lie to you, I wasn't entirely pretending. But still, I needed to see if I could find out anything on this MissingNo. I bought a hot dog and walked around a bit. I can't help but admire the beauty of this place. Back home, we don't have Pokémon! We only have boring regular animals. But on the other hand, that's why we're allies in the first place. Having an army of Pokémon trainers as allies gives you a certain edge in the battlefield.

I pulled out my cell phone and put in my Bluetooth. My cell phone has a listening device in it. I can point it at anyone, and I can hear their conversation from 50 feet away. I listen for the words "MissingNo", or any mention of the creature. And then I hear "Number Finder". There's my contact.

I walk up to her. She's a Pokémon ranger, known as Jade. The people here have a strange habit of naming their children after minerals. We're going to be partners for the duration of this assignment. We need local help. And she's pretty handy, or so I've heard (I've never worked with her). She has survival skills, stealth, cultural understanding, and best of all, a good team of Pokémon. I walked up to her, and said "Found". She understood that we are to work together. We left the beach and went a nearby park, an area less crowded, and not likely that anyone was listening in on us.

"So, have you found any info on MissingNo?" She asked.

"No. I haven't." I said

"Ok. Well, I'm guessing people are too scared to talk about him. Frankly, I'd be too." She said. "Well, we need to do an equipment check. Tell me what you have on you."

"Well, I have a switchblade, and a sniper/assault rifle. More weapons will be sent in later in the mission, for now it's too risky to carry bigger guns." I said.

Her reply to that was "Fine then. Anyway, I follow your strategy, and I only have my Charizard." "We'll catch more if needed".

And so I began my journey. Little did I know what was at stake here.


	2. Chapter 2

Heroic chapter 2: The information

Author Note: I just realized that I forgot to describe my character's appearance! AH! Well, it's too late to do it in-story, so I'm just gonna say "screw it!" and state it right here:

Michael: age 35, is Caucasian, brown haired, wears a black T-shirt, white pants, and silver sunglasses,

Jade: also age 35, is Asian. She wears a white beanie, with a jade sewn into the front of it. She wears a green shirt and black pants. She has a yellow backpack.

Thanks, and keep those reviews coming! That's how I know I'm actually doing something worth doing, and not just publishing stories that nobody will read! Also, tell all your friends to read this! But don't tell your enemies! Keep this a secret from them, so while you're reading you can think about how bored they must be!

"So…do you know anything about MissingNo?" I asked.

Jade smiled and said "Well, there isn't much to know. Any time someone gets within 50 of him, he vanishes, or worse, it turns around and kills them. But, I've been living here in Cinnabar my whole life now, and I've been…rather observant of this creature, thanks to the miracle of the telescope. It only comes out at night, that's for sure. It looks rather frightening, like a ghost you'd see in those lavender town horror movies. Its eyes appear sad, it even cries blood most of the time [Author note: this is a reference to 02, not an actual trait of MissingNo. Some of the things said here are going to be wholly fictional for the sake of telling a better story], but its mouth is always in a wide grin. He likes to eat the dead bodies of humans he kills, or at least most of the body, but never eats other Pokémon. Perhaps he simply preys upon humans?"

"That would explain all the blood. That's my worst fear though, as any Pokémon that has evolved, in the Darwinian sense, to kill humans is a major threat. And since this Pokémon is so effective at it, it might spread. And if this Pokémon were to fall into the wrong hands, it could create massive amounts of terror. And who's to say it already hasn't reproduced? There could be swarms of this creature hiding out there. We may have to resort evacuating cinnabar and dropping hydrogen bombs on it. I wouldn't want that. Cinnabar has already been destroyed once. " I said.

"Well, that is a worst case scenario. This Pokémon is probably legendary in nature, and legendaries do not reproduce very often. I think we're faced with something much smaller." said Jade.

I said "That's a relief. Still, can you think of a way to—"

Then, I heard an explosion. [Authors note: CLIFFHANGER! Remember, your reviews will make me write faster! I won't start until I've heard at least one :p]

PS Author's note: the reason I like reviews is so I can see what effect I'm having on people. If I wrote this story and nobody reviewed, I have no idea if people thought about what I'm saying here. My goal in story writing, making movies, and programming video games is to engage people in a story of optional depth (small depth: A bad*** CIA agent runs around with this Pokémon trainer chick and they save the world and go on awesome adventures together. Bigger depth: Several issues are talked about that apply to our own world, such as poverty, ecology, biological weapons, genetically modifying humans, when does a wild animal become a deadly weapon, ect). I need to know that people are actually thinking about this, even if it's just something simple like "Michael should have an M-16! Yeah, let's show that Arboc who's boss with one of those!", I at least know I've engaged you in this world that "I've created" (Or rather, took from someone else and shamelessly added my own take for you to enjoy).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 in this epic tale of heroism, love, life, death, sorrow, and moral triumph: A new development.

I grabbed Jade and we hit the floor. The explosion was too far away. I looked over and saw a giant pillar of black light off the coast. And then it was nighttime. I grabbed my rifle out of my briefcase. I looked through the scope. I saw a ghost. It was MissingNo. I saw a helicopter above him. A small cannon came and shot what looked like a master ball at it. That's what I would have used to contain the Pokémon, except they cost ridiculous amounts of money, as they contain antimatter, the most expensive substance known to man [Author note: that's actually a fact. Antimatter costs one billion dollars a gram! YIKES!].

But he had one. He must be a very rich and powerful person indeed! The ball hit MissingNo, capturing it. The ball then returned to the cannon that launched it.

The helicopter didn't move for a few minutes. It shot the master ball at the shore. MissingNo came out. A terrifying apparition indeed. 10 feet tall. [Author notes: It's actually known that MissingNo is 10 feet tall. It says so if you read his pokedex data.] Creepy jack-o-lantern face. Empty eyes crying blood. Zombie like hands. Everyone there, frozen from the sound of the explosion, now ran in terror. MissingNo responded to this by using a water gun attack. The water knocked a few tourists over. MissingNo used sky attack and made short work of them. People tried to run, but MissingNo was far too fast. I shot him. MissingNo was not seriously wounded. Hurt, yes, but only as much as you'd get from a paper cut. It turned to me. It charged towards me and held me up by my chest. I stabbed it with my knife. It dropped me. Still, it wasn't dead. It then prepared a water gun attack, one that could kill. Then It stopped, and flew away to the helicopter. Both left the island.

I heard a call on my cell-phone. I answered.

"Hello! This is president Shepherd. I want you to get here ASAP. Find the nearest airport right now, and come here!" He said.

I replied "But sir, I just witnessed a major develop-"

"Screw developments! This is a direct order from the president! Come here, now." Said the Pres.

I looked at Jade and said "Uh…can I borrow your Charizard?"


	4. Chapter 4

Heroic chapter 4: The legend…

[AN: This entire plot twist is an afterthought, and rather resembles something from Zelda OOT. But, it works. Trust me. The story will be MUCH better as a result of this plot twist.]

I arrived in Washington DC, right in front of the white house. I saw president Shepherd. He led me in and greeted me. "Hello, Agent Michael. We have something very important to discuss. Come with me."

He led me into the oval office. "One of the biggest secrets of our nation is that there's a secret chamber underneath this rug. He removed said rug and revealed a trap door. He opened it and we both went in. It was really dark inside. And then he turned on a light switch. Low and behold [AN: That's how you spell it, right], there was a secret chamber. There was a big hallway, leading up to a kind of shrine. I walked over to it. On a plaque in gold writing it said "The hero is here: N38 53.7468 W77 2.19"

The president spoke. "That's where we are now. Previously, they were at your location. You see, there is a legend that speaks of a hero who fight an evil monster from the ocean. You are that hero."

I said "Wait a sec, that's impossible, I've never even heard of this legend!"

"That's part of the legend! The hero will be in total disbelief and will not understand the legend!" He said.

Well, I suppose he was right! I kind of took a second to digest this little piece of information. This was a lot to take in, assuming he was right, and I'm not about to be introduced to a camera crew. But that'd be impossible. There's no way a president as smart as Shepherd would stop a potentially life-saving mission for a prank. In fact, that'd be really low even for a bad president! Not to mention his story adds up.

Then I looked at the plague. The writing had changed. I reeled back, shocked. It said "Shepherd…you must go now. Do not speak of the hero's name. Ever."

"Very well, I shall go." Said the president. He did so.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" I said.

The writing changed again. "You must remain here. Evil will be allowed to win, at first. It is only in the darkness that one can see the true brightness of a candle. Now…by the time we are finished speaking, it will already be 20 years. A partner has been selected. She is an android by the name is Z9. She is one who you have met before. You who must defeat MissingNo…you must find the most powerful weapons ever conceived which Z9 will guide you tom and then you must craft them into one." Then, the writing disappeared.

Then the door opened behind me. I saw the partner selected for me. She was an android with a white metal body frame. Her head looked uncannily human. Her feet resembled Aperture Science's long fall boots. She had long, straight, blue hair. If you were to look past her robotic-ness, she'd actually be quite pretty.

"I am Z9. I am here to aid you." Her voice was distorted, sounding auto-tuned almost. "Our first stop will be Aperture Science…"

AN: So, you want to continue the epic adventure? Go into the Psssortal/Pokémon crossover area when it comes out, and read Heroic part 2: Scientific method


End file.
